Bedtime Games
by S. Soliman
Summary: Stuck with the Hitachiin twins for the weekend, things get complicated when Haruhi is forced to share a bed with the devilish pair. HikaruxHaruhixKaoru. One shot. Lemons, Lemons and more Lemons.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any way, shape or form. I am just using the already made characters of Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru for a creative outlet. Enjoy and have a nice day.

* * *

Bedtime Games

By S. Soliman

Haruhi let out a much expected sigh as she opened her small luggage to unpack. Her father had _again _switched her practical pajamas with frilly, delicate, and above all, overly pink, knee-high nightgowns. She was sure she had donated the last batch to the used-clothing store near her apartment and was rid of them for good, but apparently Ranka had gone shopping at some time without her knowledge. When she got home she would have a long, extensive talk about their already thin budget to her spendthrift father.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want any assistance, Ms. Fujioka?" The timid maid had asked Haruhi this twice already, still in disbelief that there existed a visitor that did not expect to be waited on hand and foot.

"I am sure, Sakura. I can handle it from here." Haruhi flashed the maid her natural-type smile, making the maid blush, bow and shyly walk out of the room.

"Haaaa-ruuuu-hiiii…"

She had already known of their presence long before they had announced themselves.

"Come in," she responded.

"Last chance to accept our offer," the older one said as the infamous Hitachiin pair entered the guest room.

"I already accepted the offer to sleep over," Haruhi stated plainly.

"But I thought you said commoner sleepovers were always in the same room," the younger twin retorted.

"That's for children. And usually of the same gender, mind you," Haruhi stated matter-of-factly. She was not going to lose this argument; not if she wanted to be a renowned lawyer later in life.

"But Haaa-ruuu-hiii…" the twins whined in unison.

"Enough," Haruhi said as she removed the last of her clothes and zipped up her luggage, "I already get squeezed between you two enough at school. I don't need it to happen during the weekend too."

"Oh, brother dear, Haruhi's so cold," Hikaru said to his other half.

"All the more reason she needs to sleep with us to warm up," Kaoru responded back.

"Stop talking like I'm not here. You know I don't like it," Haruhi's irritation was growing and she was too tired to keep the lid on much longer.

Why? Why did her father have to go on one of his last-minute, never-planned Girlfriend's Weekend trips at 11 o'clock tonight? And why did he have to order her to stay at a friend's house? And why were the only friends in town the Hitachiin brothers? Why? _Why?_

Feeling the air change the twins gave each other knowing looks before shrugging their shoulders and letting out a mutual "whatever" before leaving the room. They shut the door behind them and Haruhi was left alone.

The emptiness shifted Haruhi's mood, but not in a positive way. The atmosphere went from irritable to lonely the moment the room door closed. Haruhi suddenly felt guilty. It was not the twins' fault her father had gone off and left her with no choice but to borrow a room from them. Haruhi let out a sigh and headed towards the door to find the twins and apologize.

She grasped the door handles and opened the large double-doors that were specifically designed for the large mansion. No sooner had she let the air in from the outside then she was met with two pairs of mischievous olive-colored orbs.

"Come back to apologize have you?" Kaoru said.

"We might forgive you, on one condition," Hikaru finished for him.

Haruhi blinked twice at the pair, keeping her face calm and blank. Inside her mind, however, she had already known she had lost this case. The twins would have it their way, and would not let her sleep until they did. This she knew all too well. Reluctant to give in, but too tired to fight further, Haruhi let out a small yawn.

"I don't want the middle. That's _my _last offer," Haruhi stated defiantly, determined to get some sort of quality rest from this impromptu sleep over.

The twins gave each other their signature knowing look before responding with a sly smile.

"Deal."

* * *

"I said, move over!" Haruhi let out a harsher whisper than she had anticipated and soon quieted down as not to awake anyone else who might be sleeping nearby.

"Don't wanna," Hikaru said bluntly, speaking his mind as usual.

"No room," Kaoru reasoned, using his sly intellect to find excuses, also as usual.

"It's a _king-sized _bed. Of coarse there's room. And don't forget I'm a guest," Haruhi retorted both responses in one breath. Her irritation was again increasing as she began to lose more and more time in her routine sleep pattern.

For the last hour and a half the twins were playing this game. The Get-Haruhi-To-Be-Our-Teddybear game. But Haruhi was not having it. She refused to play, especially this late at night.

"Haaa-ruuu-hiii…" the twins whined, eerily seductively.

"I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Hikaru. Goodnight, Kaoru."

And that was that. Haruhi had finally put her foot down. If it was one thing the boys needed it was discipline. And if playing Nanny would get her some shut eye, she would do it.

The twins tried again to get the small girl's attention, but once it was obvious their toy refused to play they had no choice but to obey. Feeling the boys finally settling down on their side of the bed Haruhi let out another small yawn and faded into light sleep.

* * *

Haruhi awoke with a slight start to a tingling sensation down the nape of her neck. As most girls would shiver and shyly pull away, Haruhi was just plain annoyed.

"Hikaru, stop touching me," Haruhi mumbled, still keeping her eyes closed as she expected to sleep soon after the twin had stopped.

"I'm not touching you, Kaoru is," Hikaru's hot whisper floated in the dark.

"No. I know its you. Kaoru keeps his nails short. I can feel _your _nails on my neck. Stop it," Haruhi demanded, unaffected by the older twin's Host Club seducer's voice.

"O-Okay," Hikaru, taken aback at the unexpected knowledge Haruhi had, obeyed. Haruhi felt Hikaru shuffle back into a sleeping position, and so began to sleep again.

* * *

Haruhi awoke _again _with a start, this time feeling thin fingers caressing the back of her arm. With her back still to the culprit and her eyes still closed she told Kaoru to stop touching her.

"But I'm not touching you," Kaoru said convincingly, "Hikaru is again."

"No. Don't lie. I can feel the writer's callus on your middle finger. We both know Hikaru's not the type to write stories," Haruhi scolded the younger twin for both lying and bothering her.

Just like his older brother earlier Kaoru had no choice but to yield to this goddess of infinite knowledge. Not even he had noticed that his fingers were that much different than his brother's. Haruhi felt the other twin also shuffle into a sleeping position, prayed that they were finally done playing games, and attempted to sleep once more.

* * *

"Haruhi…Haruhi…"

She wanted to keep pretending she didn't hear them. To pretend that she was truly in deep sleep and could not fathom all that was around her. But she had never been the kind of person to deceive people, and so grudgingly opened her eyes to see what the Hitachiin boys could possibly want at this hour.

"What?"

"Do it again."

"Do what again?"

"The Whose Hand game. You're so good at it," Hikaru whispered excitedly.

"No."

"One game?" Kaoru pleaded, also whispering excitedly.

"It wasn't a game in the first place. Go to sleep," Haruhi was quickly getting annoyed. She was beginning to relate with Kyouya when he did not get enough sleep. It all started to make sense now.

"Three rounds…" Hikaru asked.

"…That's all we ask," Kaoru finished.

Haruhi's patience was wearing thin. She felt she would do _anything _at this point just to have at least one hour of sleep. She pondered at the proposition.

"Three. Then sleep," she finally had mumbled out an agreement.

The twins gave each other excited smiles that shone even in the pitch black room.

"To make sure you don't cheat, we're going to blindfold you," Kaoru said, anxious to hurry the game along.

"But I can't see anything anyway," Haruhi argued.

"Still, it wouldn't be fair to us," Haruhi stated.

"Fine! Whatever," Haruhi agreed, waiting impatiently for the game to be over.

Haruhi sat up and felt the silk cloth cover her eyes. The cool texture of the fabric made Haruhi all the more sleepy and she prayed the three rounds would be quick.

The first round had started without an announcement as she felt a pair of cold palms brush across her thighs. Unaffected by, or maybe just tolerant to, the closeness Haruhi stated plainly that it was Hikaru's hands.

"How can you tell?" Kaoru challenged, not letting Haruhi win too easily.

"You like to put your hands in your pockets, making them warmer on average. Hikaru, on the other hand, likes to keep his hands out of his pockets, making them usually colder than yours."

Even Haruhi had to smile at this impressive detail only she could know. She allowed herself a small smile of triumph as the twins clapped their hands in amazement.

"Round Two," Kaoru announced this time, as a pair of rough hands slid delicately up and down Haruhi's sides. At this Haruhi jumped slightly, both tickled and surprised her personal space was invaded. Still she kept a cool head and answered again that it was Hikaru.

"How do you know?" Hikaru had scooted closer and whispered the question haughtily in Haruhi's right ear. Haruhi let out a surprised gasp, her sense of touch slightly heightened from being blindfolded.

"Y-you like to play sports, Hikaru, so your hands are o-of coarse going to be rougher than Kaoru's, who prefers to stay inside and read."

Another round of soft applause and Haruhi suddenly realized her sleepiness had already faded. She was excited herself, but confused as to why. She was not particularly enjoying the game, but she did feel a sense of pleasure from it all.

"Next round," Kaoru whispered sneakily into Haruhi's left ear. He too had somehow managed to scoot over slyly and catch her by surprise.

Before Haruhi could respond another set of hands began to snake themselves along her shoulders, giving her a slight sensual massage. The fingers then traveled along her collarbone before diving down and stopping dangerously close to the top of her small, perky breasts. Haruhi was suddenly concerned of her nightgown being too revealing, a thought that had not crossed her mind until that very moment.

"So?" Hikaru whispered into Haruhi's right ear.

"Whose?" Kaoru finished also whispering into Haruhi's left ear.

"T-trick qu-question," Haruhi managed to stammer. Why was she getting so nervous?

"Hmm…?" Both twins had hummed the curious remark into Haruhi's ears simultaneously, making her ears hot.

"K-Kaoru's hand was on my r-right, while Hikaru's was on m-my left."

What was happening to her composure? No. She shook her head. She was letting the twins get to her. It was the last round. She should start concentrating on getting back to sleep.

"How do you know?" The twins again whispered in her ear simultaneously. Why were they doing this? And moreover, why was she reacting this way?

Haruhi began to form the answer in her head, about how Hikaru's knuckles were slightly bigger than Kaoru's, and how Kaoru's fingers were slightly thinner than Hikaru's. But the words and phrases stayed in her head, as Haruhi had found herself too flustered to answer directly.

"I-I… I just know…" was all she could manage to say.

"…Fair enough," Kaoru stated after a moment of silence.

Haruhi began to calm down. She expected the blindfold to be taken off any moment now and the boys to honor their side of the bargain. She was beginning to feel sleepy again. She had finally earned some rest.

"Round Four," Hikaru quickly said.

"Wha–"

Haruhi let out a loud protest, but was stopped by a pair of soft lips on her lips. Her face flushed into a frenzy of red, too shocked to pull away. Rather Haruhi let the kiss drag on as long as the twin wanted. She did not know why. It just felt right.

Finally the owner had puckered his lips shut and left the small girl wanting more.

"So?" The older twin questioned, his notably coarser fingers caressing Haruhi's back.

"…I don't know." Haruhi answered honestly. How could she know? She had never kissed either of them before.

"Why don't you guess?" Kaoru suggested, his soft hands playing at the hem of Haruhi's nightgown.

"…K-Kaoru?" Haruhi knew her voice was giving away her nervousness, but she couldn't control the shivering feeling the boys were giving her as their fingers continued to explore.

"What d'ya know? She's right," Hikaru said as he rewarded the smart girl with another kiss.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi squealed when the kiss broke, surprised at the randomness of it all.

"Corrrect again, Haruhi. You deserve another prize," Kaoru said and placed a seductively long kiss on her left shoulder.

"Ah! W-wait…Kaoru…" Haruhi was slowly losing her self-control. How did it escalate to this?

"Right again," Hikaru whispered, and began placing delicately quick butterfly kisses along Haruhi's slender neck.

"H-hey…W-wait…I…I…"

Her pleas falling on deaf ears, Haruhi, literally blinded to all but her sense of touch, finally succumbed to the inevitable pleasure and let out a small moan. Her back arched slightly, giving the more eager twin the opening he desired.

Hikaru gently lay Haruhi on the soft sheets as he began to caress the inside of her right thigh. Kaoru, seeing his brother's bold move and Haruhi's acceptance of it, decided to make a bold move of his own. He gently persuaded Haruhi to shift her head to the left as Kaoru laid his hungry lips on hers and began to explore her mouth. Haruhi let out another happy moan as the two sensations rocked her to her core.

"Touch me, Haruhi," Hikaru whispered into the young girl's ear as he led her small fingers over his face, his chest, the hem of his pants, and his manhood.

Haruhi let out an unexpectedly excited squeal as her hand brushed across the hardened member of the older Hitachiin twin. Kaoru, being increasingly excited at Haruhi's reactions, also wanted her to feel him and broke his kiss momentarily to let her know his intentions.

"Haruhi, me too," Kaoru whispered and, like his twin, kissed Haruhi's left palm before leading it all over his thinly-toned body and eventually to his manhood.

The twins continued to explore Haruhi's pearl-colored skin with their fingers. Kaoru had hiked up Haruhi's nightgown significantly, and was now busy with rubbing her mound from the outside of her cotton panties. Hikaru's hands, like himself, wasted not time and were fiddling playfully with Haruhi's right breast. The double sensation on her sexual areas made Haruhi breathe another unconventional moan. Her small hands gripped at the identical hardened members causing simultaneously moans from the two boys.

With passion and lust levels rising in the air Hikaru's famous impatience takes control. He takes Haruhi's face and plants a rough kiss on her mouth. Surprised but excited at the direct motion Haruhi does all but resists as Hikaru pins her to the bed.

In one shift motion the older twin slides Haruhi's nightgown off and over her head, leaving the small framed girl with nothing by a blindfold and cotton panties to shield her.

"W-wait! This is going t-too far!" Haruhi protested, her blushing face hot with embarrassment.

"Maybe…" responded Kaoru, whose hands were busy enticing Haruhi's increasingly wet mound.

"…But we know you don't want to stop," said Hikaru, still obsessing over Haruhi's perfectly perky breasts.

"I…Mmm…Aah…"

The sensations of four hands touching her in places she never even ventured on her own were making Haruhi lose all self-control. The pleasure was almost to great for the girl, who was becoming more and more aware of the increasingly wet situation between her legs.

His fingers well moistened from playing, this time it was Kaoru who could no longer hold in his desires. Taking two slender fingers he grasped the top of Haruhi's panties and pulled then down slowly, enjoying the sight of Haruhi's sticky vaginal liquids trailing out.

Haruhi was more than aware of what Kaoru was doing, but was too preoccupied by Hikaru's hungry kisses and lavishing touches to do anything. She had known in her gut that the two devil's convincing act could only come from actual experience, but she could never fathom that they could be this seductive.

Kaoru, having finally rid Haruhi of all her protection, placed a hand on his brother to give him pause. The other twin obeyed and both olive-colored sets of eyes looked down at the beautiful temptress before them. There Haruhi was, obviously hot and bothered, naked and waiting for what was to come. No, not waiting; _anticipating_.

"Haruhi…are you ready?" Kaoru said, ready to wait forever for an answer.

"Mmm," Haruhi whispered with a nod of her head, "I am."

Haruhi then cradled into the space between Haruhi's legs, ready to plunge into his soon-to-be-lover. Kaoru slid towards the edge of the bed, still in close proximity, but allowing the two plenty of space to maximize pleasure. He would be willing to wait his turn, as is always the case between him and his twin.

"Its me, Haruhi," Hikaru announced before sliding his hard member into Haruhi's wet entrance.

"Ahh!" Haruhi let out a small yelp, the pain hurting for only the first moments. Hikaru waited for her to calm down before continuing.

Then the older twin began his motions. His body was lustfully hungry and his fast-paced and hard thrust reflected these intentions. His hands gripped at Haruhi's supple thighs as if the world would end and he raised her legs up to allow more leverage. Haruhi responded with consistent moans and grunts of pleasure as Hikaru ravaged her body, already used to the older twin's need for more. As time passed Hikaru's lust for Haruhi only grew and his thrusts became all the more eager. The passionate and intoxicating love-making made both of the lover's bodies glisten with sweat as the younger twin aroused himself from watching the two.

The swelling of tension could be felt in the hot atmosphere over the young lovers. Haruhi's hips and thighs were beginning to buckle under the intense pleasure, as were Hikaru's. The lovers shared mutual shouts of sexual bliss as Hikaru finally came.

Hikaru quickly kissed Haruhi's lips before dismounting, and Haruhi was beginning to think all the tension that was building in her loins would soon fade. However, no sooner had Hikaru left then another pair of muscular legs entered the emptied space between Haruhi's thighs.

"My turn Haruhi," Kaoru whispered, and Haruhi scolded herself for almost forgetting she had two lovers.

Kaoru, unlike his all-out brother, slid into Haruhi's wet slit slowly, appreciating his time with his beautiful lover. Kaoru's thrusts were just as hungry as Hikaru's, but concentrated more on hitting certain spots and driving Haruhi wild. The young girl, now knowing the feeling of both brother's ravaging her, could immediately sense the change. While Hikaru's love-making was hot, heavy and hard, Kaoru's was more passionate, sensual and intimate. The younger twin caressed Haruhi's sides as he loved her, making the tension between her legs reach new heights.

Suddenly Haruhi was caught off guard as a rough pair of ravenous lips crashed down on her own. Without seeing she already knew that Hikaru, probably too anxious to just sit back and watch, had joined in the love-making and she invited him with insatiable kisses of her own.

"Ooh…Mmm. A-ahh!"

The situation escalated as Haruhi's senses began to betray her. With Hikaru's kisses and Kaoru's thrusts she fell into an abyss of insane pleasure. Haruhi arched her back upwards causing immense pleasure to be infused into Kaoru's loins. The younger twin's trusts became more urgent and fast, and Hikaru's kisses following suit. The energy between Haruhi's legs were reaching a limit and she felt like she needed to explode. Kaoru's loins were also at their breaking point and he hastened his thrusting pace tenfold.

The three lovers moaned in complete ecstasy as Kaoru doubled over and came inside Haruhi, sharing his seed with his brother's. Haruhi's hips also buckled with intensity as she released the sweet tension between her thighs.

All time stopped as the three lovers fought to catch their breaths. The room spun around all three of them as Kaoru finally collapsed on Haruhi's left side and Hikaru curled beside her on the right. Haruhi had somehow found the strength to lift both arms up to cuddle both her lovers closer, playing with the famously orange hair she had always knew she loved so much. Their synchronized breathing still labored but slowing down the three fell asleep in each others arms, Haruhi still wearing the silk blindfold from when the game started.

* * *

Less than 15 minutes later Kaoru woke from his small slumber to gaze at this newfound lover, only to find that Hikaru was already awake and doing the same thing. The twins looked at each other from across Haruhi's body, and back to Haruhi's peacefully sleeping face.

"Ne, Kaoru…" the older twin whispered.

"Yeah, I know…" the younger twin replied.

With the agreement in place both twins fell into a deep sleep, tucked into the loving hold of their all-knowing goddess. Tomorrow, the Hitachiin brothers would tell Haruhi that they loved her.

The End

* * *

**Words from the Writer**: I hope changing my pen name hasn't upset many people. But I am older now and want my writing to be taken more seriously. There is more to come, so I pray you stick around.

Truly still yours,

-S. Soliman- (before named PurrpleKytten)


End file.
